Two Sides of a Coin
by 10forever
Summary: Merlin and his mother move to Forks, WA. Merlin's first day at school is not going well and it's all because of stupid Arthur Pendragon. Yes, this is a Twlight rewrite. Pretty much basic pairs, surprises are: A/M,Morgana/Mordred,Uther/Gaius,Valient/Nimueh
1. Chapter 1

**AURGH ITS MERLIN BUT ITS TWILIGHT ITS CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No but seriously, plz review and tell me whacha think, okay? 3**

* * *

Merlin Emrys hated everything cold and wet. But Mum wanted to move up north so off they went leaving everything in Arizona behind. Forks, Washington (And really, what kind of a name as that? Merlin would rather live in Spoons) was just as abysmal as he thought it was going to be.

"You'll be fine stop pouting." Mum promised. She had given Merlin a beat up old truck as a present and it did make things at least a little better.

"Hello." A girl said as Merlin walked into the school, holding out her hand. "I'm Sophia Stanley. You're Merlin Emrys, right?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Welcome to Camelot High." She said, smiling at him. "It know it must be really different here from California."

"Well-" Merlin opened his mouth but was cut off by two other kids walking in.

"That's Mary Collins and that's John Hurt. Only we don't call him John, we call him SD. Nicknames and all that." Sophia explained.

"Right." Merlin agreed, his head swimming with all the introduction. SD grinned slyly at him.

"Oh, I think you're going to like it here."

"What?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Nothing." was all SD would say as he walked off laughing. "See you at Lunch!"

"You can sit over here, Merlin!" Sophia called as he walked into the lunch room. Merlin was actually kind of grateful. Now he wouldn't have to sit alone.

"Do you miss Arizona?" Mary asked, batting her eyes at Merlin.

"Yeah." Merlin replied with a shrug, oblivious to her efforts. He looked up as a large group of kids walked into the hallway and was blown away by their beauty. They were all gorgeous and perfect, every single one of them breathtaking. They got their lunches and retreated to a table at the back of the room moving with grace that no teenager ever had the right to have.

"That's the Pendragons." Sophia explained. "See, they've all been adopted by Uther and Gaius Pendragon, that young couple who lives up the mountain. They're not related but they've kinda formed couples which is a little creepy."

"I can see that." Merlin muttered, his eyes fixing on the blond who seemed to be brooding over his salad. He didn't eat it he just picked at it.

"See, the pale dark haired girl is Morgana and that boy who looks likes he's in constant pain is Mordred. He doesn't really talk to anyone besides them unless he has to. Muscles over there is Lancelot, and Gwen, its not fair she's that pretty, and him are pretty much an item."

"And him?" Merlin asked, nodding at the only one at the table who wasn't paired up.

"Oh, that's Arthur. He doesn't seem to want to date anyone. He's beautiful though, isn't he?"

"Guess so." Merlin watched as Arthur chuckled to himself before looking up. Their eyes met and Arthur frowned at him, looking troubled. Merlin blushed as the entire table turned to look at him and he quickly turned back to his plate.

"You know there's two sides to every coin, Merlin." SD said.

"What does that even mean?" Merlin asked. SD only shook his head and laughed.

---

Biology was horrible. Merlin walked into the room and was alarmed to see that the only available seat was next to Arthur. He didn't want to, not considering his reaction during lunch. He 0 passed in front of the fan to give Mr. Geoffrey's his paper and Arthur twitched, throwing his hand to his mouth like he was trying not to vomit. Mr. Geoffrey sat Merlin next to Arthur who actually looked pained. Mr. Geoffrey went through all his slides, Arthur spending the entire class trying to put as much space between them as they possible could. He jumped up the second before the bell rung and bolted out the door.

Merlin shook his head. He didn't know what that guy's problem was but he was probably a right bloody prat. He headed to the office so he could give them their completed form only to see Arthur towering over the poor secretary.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" he hissed. "There are no other biology's I can take?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pendragon, their all filled." the woman replied. A girl came in the door behind him, the door displacing air that caused a breeze to ruffle Merlin's hair. Arthur stiffened and half turned to look at Merlin, looking at him with pure malice.

"Guess that's it then." he said, grabbing his coat and storming out the door, being very careful not to touch Merlin.

He didn't show up at school for the rest of the week and Merlin had to put up with the entire Pendragon family casting curious glances at him whenever they saw him. Sophia seemed to be pining after Arthur in his absence, and SD wouldn't shut up about coins.

Oh yeah, Merlin hated Forks.

* * *

**I didnt know if this was clear or not but Morgana is Alice and Gwen is Rosalie. Of course, Gwen's about 100x nicer than Rosalie but coupling wise It made sense so I changed Rosalie's personality. OH YES AND UTHER AND GAUIS ARE MARRIED! But they're young and pretty, not all old so don't let it scar your minds lol**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally after what seemed like forever, Arthur appeared at lunch. Merlin tried to feel outwardly relieved because he _wasn't._ He was just bound and determined to find out what this guy's problem was.

"Hey." Arthur said when he sat down. Merlin jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Uh… hey."

"Merlin Emerys, right?" Arthur asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Merlin couldn't help but noticing that he still was as far away as possible.

"We were introduced. On my first day. Y'know, the last day you where in school before you skipped out for a week?" Merlin replied. Arthur frowned at him.

"I was sick."

"Was this before or after your dog ate your homework?"

The corners of Arthur's mouth turned up. "I don't have a dog and I always do my homework."

"Well then, what disturbed his royal pratness's delicate senses?" Merlin snapped.

"Did you just call me a prat?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Prat." Merlin confirmed. "Would you like for me to spell and define it?"

The rest of the lesson went on like that, with Mr. Geoffrey's trying to make a competition out of identifying cells. Arthur seemed to think that Merlin was useless, so Merlin was glad to show off his science knowledge.

"So why were you missing?" Merlin asked once they were out in the hall.

"I told you. I was sick." Arthur replied. Merlin forced himself to look in his eye (Other people in the hallway were staring at them and Merlin thought he could see a murderous looking Sophia over Arthur's shoulder when he noticed something.

"Your eyes are different." Merlin noticed suddenly.

"What?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"You're eyes. They were almost red yesterday, but today they're light brown."

Arthur frowned at him. "I gotta go." he mumbled and practically fled down the hall.

"Git." Merlin muttered under his breath.

----

Merlin hated mornings. He hated mornings in Forks especially, because there was snow on the ground for some reason. It was too early for snow, Merlin was sure, but having ice was just mean. Merlin was rubbish on ice.

He made it to school in one piece and was struggling around the side of his red pick up, making sure he didn't slip on the ice. He glanced up to see the Pendragon family climbing out of their car. Arthur was looking straight at him.

Suddenly a van skidded around the corner out of now where, and it was headed straight for Merlin. Merlin turned to try and get out of the way and before he knew it Arthur was beside him, holding his hand out to stop the van. Merlin gaped and felt his body skidding away on the ice before Arthur grabbed him and pulled him back up.

"Oh my god!" Merlin heard Mary scream. Then Arthur was gone and SD was helping him up and Sophia was dialing 9-1-1 on her cell phone.

"Are you okay?" SD asked, looking Merlin over.

"Oh god Merlin I'm so sorry." Pellinore called from the front seat of the van. "I just lost control."

Merlin looked up to see Arthur gone, but the rest of the Pendragon clan was staring at him. Merlin groaned again and allowed himself to be handled until the ambulance arrived.

-------

"I can't believe this" Hunith said, shaking her head. "The first accident I'm send out to investigate and it's to pick up my own son."

"I'm fine, really." Merlin protested. Hunith shook her head as Dr. Pendragon came in to see him.

"Thank you for treating him, Gaius." Hunith said as Gaius looked him over.

"He's fine, Hunith. Quite a miracle."

"It wasn't a miracle." Merlin said. "It was Arthur. He… pulled me out of the way."

"Did he?" Gaius raised an eyebrow before he smiled. "Well, it's good to know my son is doing some good."

Gaius discharged him and Merlin found Hunith walking him down the hall.

"I'm fine, Mum." Merlin promised. "Go check me out."

Hunith hurried off and Merlin turned to corner to see Gaius and another man talking to Arthur. He hid behind to listen to their conversation.

"-could have put the whole family at risk!" the tall dark haired man hissed to Arthur, who had folded his arms and was pointedly staring out the window. Gaius glanced at Merlin and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Uther, come see me in my office. I think someone wants to talk to Arthur." The man, Uther, glared at Merlin before quickly storming down the corridor. Gaius nodded at Arthur before following him.

"Um, sorry." Merlin said when Arthur grudgingly approached him. "I didn't mean to make them yell."

Arthur shrugged. "My dads fight all the time. What do you want?"

"Well, to thank you but… how did you get to me so fast?" Merlin asked. Arthur regarded him carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"You were across the parking lot one second and the next thing I know your next to me. How did you move that fast?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I was next to you the entire time." Arthur began, but Merlin cut him off.

"Look, I know you think I'm mentally deficient. What happened Arthur?"

"If you don't like my answers then don't hang around me." Arthur hissed. "It's better that way."

"What does that even mean?" Merlin demanded but Arthur shrugged and walked off. Merlin grit his teeth. He was going to find out exactly what was up with Arthur Pendragon, even if it killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**After a few weeks Merlin and Arthur fell into a pattern. They wouldn't talk outside of Biology (Where they insulted each other on their way to the top of the class) and Merlin and Arthur would spend lunch pretending not to look at each other. It worked rather well until Mary found him one day before class started.**

"**Merlin, a group of us are going up to Ealdor. You in?"**

**Merlin blinked at her. "What's Ealdor?"**

"**It's a beach on the Indian Reservation down the road." Mary explained. **

"**Do you want to come with us, Arthur." Merlin asked, turning to him. Arthur looked at him, surprised, before his eyes flicked to Mary's and he shook his head.**

"**I'm busy."**

**Merlin shrugged before he agreed to go with Mary. He had to make more friends than Arthur after all.**

**---**

"**It's cold." Merlin said as they piled out of SD's car. "How can we go swimming if it's cold?"**

"**Wetsuits." Sophia finished zipping hers off and ran for the beach. "Don't worry Merlin, there's plenty of other things to do." **

"**Right." Merlin watched everyone else as they ran for the waves and shrugged.**

"**Got ditched, eh?" a voice asked. Merlin turned to see another guy grinning at him from down the beach. "New here?"**

"**Yeah, just moved in. I'm Merlin."**

"**Will." The boy walked closer. "Not Merlin Emerys?"**

"**Um… yes?"**

"**So you're the one who got my dad's pick up. Treating her nicely?"**

"**Yeah… I mean, there's a dent in it because of Arthur stupid Pendragon, but it wasn't really is fault."**

"**Pendragon?" Will raised an eyebrow. "Might be a good idea not to through around the Res. Some of the Elders get a little antsy around Uther." **

"**Why?" Merlin asked, coming to sit on a log next to Merlin. **

"**Oh, you know. This stupid old legend about 'the cold ones'. Our ancestors fought them off our land before we reached a treaty. I mean, it's stupid, but they're still suspicious of a large family in the middle of the woods. Like we can talk." he added, laughing. Merlin nodded, distracted. **

**----**

**As soon as Merlin arrived at home he turned on his computer and Googled "the cold ones." His screen was filled with legends about vampires, and Merlin recalled the Pendragon's pale skin and the original red color of Arthur's eyes. He saw a book of legends and ordered it, sending it to the nearest bookstore in nearby Avalon. **

**The next day was actually sunny and the Pendragons were gone. **

"**They always leave on the few good days we have." SD explained. "Their parents take them hiking to enjoy nature. They walk the path to destiny."**

"**Oookay…" Merlin muttered.**

"**Hey, my father agreed to let me drive to Avalon to get a dress for the prom cause of the weather." Sophia said. "He's even letting you come with me."**

"**Can I come?" Merlin blurted out. "I have something I need to pick up in Avalon."**

"**Course you can." Sophia replied, before cheering. "Road trip!"**

**----**

**Merlin left SD and Sophia at the dress store so he could run to get the book. It was getting dark on his way back and he turned to avoid a pair of drunks. Except the took notice of him and came towards him so he quickly headed down another street. He found himself surrounded down a dark road, surrounded by only the seven guys.**

"**You're a guy, right?" one of them asked.**

"**Awful pretty for a guy. Anyone told you you got a pretty mouth?" Another one slurred. Merlin winced and began to gather up his magic, getting ready to bolt. As one of the men reached forward to grab him the sounding of squealing tires filled the air and they all turned to see a shiny silver Excalibur stopped inches from them.**

**Merlin gaped at the person in the driver's seat. "Arthur?"**

**Arthur slid out of the car and Merlin scrambled to meet him. **

"**Get in the car, Merlin." he hissed. Merlin reluctantly obeyed and sat in the seat, leaning out the driver's side when Arthur stood glaring at the men.**

"**Arthur?" he asked. Arthur looked back at him and got back in the car, speeding away.**

"**Woah woah woah!" Merlin man-screeched as he watched speedometer inch into the 80s. "Arthur slow down!" **

"**Talk! He shouted. **

"**What?"**

"**Talk! Distract me so I don't go back there and go after them."**

"**Arthur I'm safe it's okay."**

**Arthur's fingers gripped the wheels and became impossibly whiter. "You didn't hear what they were thinking."**

"**And you did?" **

**Arthur glanced at him before he sighed. "Where are SD and Sophia?"**

"**We were going to meet at the restaurant and… How did you know I was here with them? How did you even know where I was?"**

**Arthur sighed turned the car around. "I just knew, okay?"**

**Merlin sighed and rested his forehead on the cool glass. "Stalker."**

"**Yeah." Arthur murmured distractedly. **

"**Where were you?" Sophia demanded as he came to the door. "We tried calling you but we were starving so we had to eat and… is that Arthur?"**

"**Sorry. Merlin and I ran into each other and lost track of time. I'll make sure he gets home, if you don't mind me feeding him first. I deprived him of his supper after all."**

"**How very chivalrous of you." Sophia said. **

"**Almost like destiny." SD said, pulling Sophia along. **

"**Call me and tell me **_**everything**_**." Sophia whispered before she left. There was no way Arthur could have heard her, but Merlin swore he looked amused. **

"_**Keep on looking amused**_**." Merlin thought to himself. "**_**I'm getting some answers out of you tonight." **_


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I had exams and they pretty much killed me urgh. Japanese is NOT fun. And the of course we had to do Christmas and I'm in my schools select choir so we had a millllion concerts. We caroled at the retirement apartments though which was sweet because everyone is so nice there. So yeah, and of course we got done our musical which was AMAZING so I'm really happy even though I'm sad I had to give away my dresses. (We did Anything Goes and I was Hope Harcourt so yeah a lot of gorgeous dresses) BUT It's vacation so I'm going to have another chapter up by the end of the day to make up for it. SORRY AGAIN EVERYONE.**

**R&R!!**

* * *

"Okay." Merlin said as they sat down in the restaurant. "There's one thing I want to make clear."

"What's that?" Arthur asked waving the waitress away, claiming that he wasn't hungry but told Merlin to order whatever he wanted.

"I know what you are."

Arthur frowned. "Do you?"

"I heard some legends from the Res and did a Google search. Not really that hard to figure out." Merlin explained. "Don't deny it."

"So why are you here?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm curious."

"You're suicidal."

"I think I could handle you, Arthur." Merlin said, thinking of his magic. Arthur shook his head.

"No, you have no idea what I can do. What my abilities..." Arthur looked up. "You're different."

"Why?"

"I can read minds-" Arthur began but Merlin cut him off.

"You people can read minds? _Holy shit are you saying that Uther read my mind at the hospital??"_

Arthur smirked. "No, we have different abilities. Uther can't read minds, only I can. Morgana can see the future and Mordred can alter moods. Lancelot is strong, even by our standards, and Gwen is insanely agile."

"How can Gaius be a Doctor?" Merlin asked. "Wouldn't the blood bother him?"

"He's really old, Merlin. He can handle himself." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And you might have guessed. Uther can be really... persuasive. Persuasive by intimidation."

"Yeah, even a blind person could see that." Merlin muttered before his eyes grew wide. "Wait, you can read my thoughts?"

"No." Arthur shook his head. "I can't. Your the only one who I've never been able to."

"I think I know why." Merlin blurted out. "I mean..."

"What?"

Merlin bit his lip. "I'm magic."

Arthur frowned. "What?"

"I don't want to get any crap from you either. If you can get away with being a different species I can get away with magic."

"So you can... what?"

"Freeze time, or slow it down at least. Telekinesis, fire, I mean, practically anything."

"That's good." Arthur said. "I mean, you have a chance to survive now."

"Why do you say that?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"Merlin, I'm a vampire and..." Arthur blinked and forced himself to continue. "Once in a while a vampire will find someone who's blood is... extra potent. And you're my person. Every instinct I have tells me to kill you right now and drink your blood."

"Why don't you?"

"We're vegetarian vampires. We only hunt animals, not people. It's normally not a problem but... well."

"Is that why you covered your mouth that first day?" Merlin asked, remembering.

"Yes. You have no idea how hard it was not to jump you Merlin. And again in the office. I mean... we're strong. Killing all witnesses would have been nothing. But I couldn't, I won't risk my families securities."

"So... you constantly have the urge to drink my blood?" Merlin asked. "How do you stand it?"

"Will power." Arthur replied. "And its hard. When the breeze shifts just the right way, when I'm too close to you..."

"So you read minds... you could read their minds?" Merlin asked. "Those creeps who attacked me?"

"Yes." Arthur growled, his eyes darkening. "I could."

"I'm fine Arthur." Merlin said, lying his hand on Arthur's. Arthur froze.

"Move." he spit out and Merlin hurriedly yanked his hand away. Arthur closed his eyes before he got up to pay the check. "Come on. Hunith will be waiting for you."

"I can call her to tell her I'll be late." Merlin offered. Arthur shook his head.

"I need an incentive to bring you home, magic boy." he said.

Merlin scowled. "Whatever, ice cube."

----

"What happened Merlin?" Sophia demanded the second he stepped into Celtic class. "How did your date with Arthur go?"

"It wasn't a date!" Merlin protested. "We just happened to run into each other."

"And then he just happened to take you out to dinner?" Sophia asked, shaking her head. "Why didn't you tell me you managed to catch a Pendragon?"

"Because I haven't." Merlin whined as Mordred and Morgana came into the room. Mordred immediately headed towards his usual seat in the back row but Morgana made a bee line for Merlin.

"Merlin Emerys." she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Morgana Pendragon."

"Er, hello."

"My brother came home late last night." she said, her eyes sparkling. "I heard you were the cause of it."

"They met in Avalon." Sophia said with a triumphant smirk. "We were dress shopping."

"Well, I hope to see you around." Morgana said with a smile before she leaned down and whispered in Merlin's ear. "Careful, Merlin. You two are perfect for each other, but your there's danger ahead."

"Alright class, time to begin." Miss Freya announced as she came into class.

"I hope Merlin brings you home to introduce you." Morgana added brightly before she sat in her seat besides Mordred. Merlin shook his head.

Vampires were almost as creepy as SD.

**Please REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

... Heeeeeeeeeey everyone. No, I'm not dead, I was just REALLY REALLY REALLY busy. Sorry about that. AnyWay, I come bearing a new chappie, so that's good. Ready to get back into the swing of things? PLEASE R &R

* * *

Merlin was sleeping in his bed, dreaming of dragons and coins and a some chick with dark hair and pale skin with lips painted the same red as her eyes, when something made him open his eyes. He saw Arthur standing at the foot of his bed, watching him. Merlin might have flailed a bit and almost fallen out of bed as he struggled to switch on his light, but when he turned back Arthur was gone. But Merlin didn't have a single doubt in his mind that Arthur had been there. So when school came the next morning, Merlin caught up Arthur in the parking lot just after he arrived with the rest of the Pendragons. Without a word he jerked his head at the forest and started walking. Arthur glanced at Morgana, who smiled back. Arthur hesitantly followed, relaxing slightly when he saw that none of the other students noticed them leaving as they hurried to class.

"He's not going to eat Emrys?" Mordred asked.

"Merlin's new," Morgana said before she smiled. "We need to buy groceries."

"He's coming to the house?" Gwen asked. "That's wonderful! I haven't gotten to cook in so long..."

"Father isn't going to like this," Lancelot said after a moment's pause. "He doesn't like Merlin."

"Arthur's needed to find his mate for a long time," Morgana said. "He just happened to find him when he was still human."

"Merlin's going to become a vampire?" Gwen asked, her voice now worried.

"I don't know," Morgana admitted. "I can't see Merlin's future. Only Arthur's."

"And? What's he decided?"

"That he's going to scare Merlin off."

"Will it work?"

Morgana paused, biting her lip in concentration. "I can't see Merlin's future but... knowing what I know of him, no."

"You don't think the... sparkling will bother him?" Mordred asked.

Morgana laughed. "I think he's going to laugh."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh as Arthur stepped into the sunlight of the mountain medow. It was a short, slightly hysterical bark of laughter, but it was laughter nonetheless. "Sorry to say, Arthur, but you look like you just got back from Sparkle Hour at the Gay Bar."

"It's not artificial," Arthur replied, refusing to be anything but deadly serious. "We can't help it."

"What, at all?" Merlin asked. "That's what happens when you step out into sunlight? Why?"

"It dazzles our prey so they can't move," Arthur said, a sardonic twist to his lips. "Well Merlin? Do I dazzle you?"

"Are you calling me prey?" Merlin asked, laughing. Arthur's eyes darkened and suddenly he was gone, and Merlin blinked, wondering where he went when suddenly he was grabbed from behind.

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur hissed. "I am calling you prey. Because that's what you are." His nose nuzzled into Merlin's hair and breathed in. "I told you that your scent makes me want to eat you. And yet here you stand, so easily accepting all my predator's tricks. I told you I'm dangerous."

Merlin swallowed, so desperately trying to reroute his blood as it rushed to a certain part of himself that was _really_ liking Arthur's proximity. "And I told you, Arthur, that I can handle myself."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue but Merlin's eyes flashed gold and timed slowed to the slowest crawl Merlin could manage. He slipped out of Arthur's admittedly tight grip and ran across the clearing, letting time resume only when he was as far away from Arthur as he could manage.

"You did magic?"

Merlin nodded.

"Your eyes flashed gold."

"Yeah, and you sparkle. That makes us the gayest couple of the century," Merlin said, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Arthur rose an eyebrow. "We're a couple now?"

"I-" Merlin opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with some kind of excuse or, preferably, a witty uncomebackable-comeback. "You see, that's not what I... not what I really... well, of course-"

But then the wind shifted, ruffling Merlin's hair and sending his scent straight to Arthur. Arthur's eyes seemed to darken and they fixated on the front of Merlin's skinny jeans. "You're aroused."

"I... who the hell puts it like that?" Merlin stuttered again, hands automatically moving to protect the area the Arthur was scrutinizing. He blinked and Arthur was in front of him, holding Merlin's wrists tightly in his hands and pinning him against a tree.

"You smell good," Arthur said, his voice a whisper as he stared at Merlin's face.

"And you act sketchy," Merlin managed.

"No, Merlin, you smell _really_ good." Arthur closed his eyes helplessly, swallowing thickly. "I don't want to snap, I don't want to lose you."

"Is there any way you can, I don't know... build up a tolerance to my... my smell?" Merlin asked.

Arthur opened his eyes. "I... Merlin, that might actually be a good idea."

"I do have those, you know," Merlin snapped with a scowl. Arthur laughed.

"I'm this close to you, smelling your scent already. Maybe I can try..."

"Try what?" Merlin asked, swallowing nervously.

Arthur fixed his eyes on his again. "Don't move. Not even the slightest twitch, don't move."

Merlin managed to nod, ever so slightly, before he stilled, watching Arthur with rapt attention. Arthur breathed slowly, seeming to be in deep concentration. Then, ever so hesitantly, he pressed his own cold, soft lips against Merlin's warm, pliant ones.

**TBC...**

**CLIFFHANGER! AHAHA yeah I'm evil, I know! You're thinking "Forever, how could you go on such a long break and then leave off the chapter LIKE THAT!" And the answer is that A) I **_**am**_** actually evil, and B) That's where the chapter wanted to end, and you don't fight the chapter. Not if you want to write new ones. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin froze for a moment, his brain sluggishly trying to process the fact that Arthur freakin' Pendragon was kissing him. Okay, yes he had just made the couple joke a few seconds ago, but he was mostly joking. Also, the whole thing seemed right, almost like it was destin- Crap. He sounded like SD.

And he really did not wanting be thinking about SD right now because, as Merlin mentioned before, he was being kissed by Arthur freakin' Pendragon.

His mind finally caught up with the present and he opened his mouth, bringing up his hands with the intention of threading Arthur's gold hair through them to pull him in closer. Instead Arthur stiffened and then he was gone, leaving Merlin with his mouth still open and his hands clenching around air.

"I said not to move!" Arthur shouted from across the clearing, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to control himself.

"Sorry, I... forgot."

"Forgot?" Arthur shook his head. "You must have a death wish. Only you would forget that you're snogging a dangerous predator that wants to _literally eat you alive."_

"I trust you," Merlin replied honestly. Arthur frowned and then looked away, unable to meet Merlin's eyes.

"I don't trust myself."

"Then I'll do it for the both of us," Merlin said, slowly moving to the middle of the clearing. As Arthur stiffly watched him, Merlin flopped down on the grass, patting the spot next to him. "Promise I won't jump you."

"Why do you always convince me to make bad decisions?" Arthur asked, edging closer. After Merlin finally coaxed him to lie down beside him, they sat there, like that, for a long time. They spent the day talking (And how they managed to do that, Merlin wasn't sure. Arthur realized it was probably the longest conversation he had had in his even longer life) But finally Arthur pulled Merlin onto his back (That was how they had gotten up here. Merlin rode on his back while Arthur ran like some kind of crazy cheetah ninja in a race. Once they reached the bottom of the mountain and landed back in the school parking lot, Arthur insisted on driving Merlin's truck back to Hunith's house, since his own siblings had taken the car home.

"Don't you want to call them?" Merlin asked. "I mean, how else are they going to know?"

"Morgana will," was all Arthur would say. Merlin shook his head and stared out the window, startling when they came across the police station.

"Mum got out two hours ago, why is she still there?" Merlin wondered aloud.

"Dad's car is there too," Arthur said with a frown, quickly pulling in. Just as they came up the steps the door opened as Hunith showed Gaius out of the station.

"Mum, what happened?" Merlin asked, seeing the terrible look on her face.

"Tom's dead, we just got back from Mr. Pendragon's trip up to the lake," Hunith explained, closing her eyes tightly. She went back inside the station and Merlin turned to see Arthur and Gaius staring at each other, as if in conversation. Or silent conversation. Because Arthur could read minds. Right.

"How did he die, Mr. Pendragon?" Merlin asked.

Gaius glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Please, call me Gaius. And he was attacked by... some kind of animal."

"Is it what most people would consider an animal?" Merlin asked slowly. "Or what I would consider an animal. Because if it's what I consider an animal, than I really don't think it was an animal."

"Why not?" Gaius asked, his eyebrows traveling in even more directions and Merlin was beginning to wonder if that was the vampire power Gaius had heightened.

"Because I don't think they're all the same," Merlin said softly.

Arthur refused to look at Merlin. "It was an animal," he spat, before turning and practically throwing himself into Gaius's car.

"Good night, Merlin," Gaius said, glancing back and forth between Merlin and Arthur. "Look after Hunith. Tom was her friend."

"Right," Merlin nodded. He watched Gaius get in his car and drive away. Occasionally Arthur would move his mouth, but Gaius never needed to say a word.

* * *

**A/N: First off: yes, I am aware this is a little out of order. But I think it works better here, because Merlin's beginning to realize that Arthur has issues. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I got super busy, I'm sorry this took so long. I think you'll find something unexpected but very important in this chapter!**

* * *

Merlin realized that night that he didn't have Arthur's phone number. He guessed even vampires had to have phone numbers if they wanted to fit in. Merlin fell asleep wondering how he was going to find Arthur, to let him know he was not okay with him just riding off with Gaius. He woke up with a sudden fit of inspiration (Arthur seemed anal enough that his email would be arthur. pendragon at _something_ so all Merlin really had to do was send emails out with that address to all the different email providers until he got a hit) and sat up to write it down on the notebook by his bed so he wouldn't forget it. He was startled to find Arthur standing at the foot of his bed, staring at him.

Arthur bolted.

This time, though, Merlin was ready. He slowed down time so he could actually see Arthur run and then closed the window and held it. Arthur reached the window as Merlin brought time back up to speed and tried it several times, using his vampire strength. Merlin's magic held.

"You are powerful," Arthur admitted, refusing to turn around.

"Yeah, and you're watching me while I sleep. Are all vampires this stalker-y?"

"The animals that killed Tom were vampires," Arthur replied. And while we haven't found them yet, they're moving in and out of the area. It's not safe for humans."

"So you broke into my house and watched me sleep to ward off other, non-vegetarian vampires?" Merlin asked, frowning. "I'm touched but... Arthur, you can ask me to spend the night. Don't just show up."

"Deal," Arthur agreed, glad to see that his answer satisfied Merlin.

"You can spend the night, by the way," Merlin said, scooting over in bed and patting the space beside him.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Lie down here. I'm not going to have you on a chair staring at me all night."

"That's not... that's not really wise, Merlin," Arthur said slowly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur, you spend every other breath telling me what an idiot I am. You can't suddenly expected me to have what you consider to be 'wise ideas', can you?"

"Not the point."

"Maybe not but it's it's own point and it's a good one. Sit down, Arthur."

Arthur hesitated but slowly came to sit beside Merlin, who immediately rolled over and burrowed underneath his blankets.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, some of us don't have freaky supernatural powers and have to sleep."

"You'll need all the beauty sleep you can get," Arthur teased. Merlin through a pillow at his head in a sleepy reflex and settled into permanent sleep a few moments later. Arthur chuckled and picked up the pillow, only to freeze when he realized it was filled with Merlin's scent. Slowly and carefully he dropped it to the floor, before settling in for a long night.

* * *

_He was walking through a long dark hallway, dreading the approaching door more and more with each step. He swallowed and made himself open the door (Because he had to, he really did) and stepped inside._

_Then there was fire, fire everywhere. He was tied to a post but he couldn't escape the flames as they licked at his feet. He saw a man through the smoke and the fire, laughing as the shadows in the otherwise dark room flickered across his face. He saw Arthur snarling, his face contorted in an expression Merlin had never seen on him, and his stomach twisted in fear._

_"Run, Arthur!" Merlin screamed, ignoring the smoke as it tore at his throat. "Run!"_

_Suddenly he was away from the fire and a burning pain was wracking his body. He kept repeating Arthur's name, knowing it would be the last words on his lips. _

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Merlin awoke the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He glanced at the number, and noticed it wasn't one he recognized.

"Hello?"

"You're meeting my family," Arthur's voice said.

"Wha?" Merlin asked, rather inelegantly but hey, he had just woken up.

"You're going to meet my family," Arthur repeated. "Especially Morgana, but you can just ignore her."

Merlin blinked, trying to keep up with this development. "Does this mean we're dating?"

"... do you want to?"

"What? Yeah! I mean, it's just a bit sudden... Not that I don't want to, it's just that it's not every day I get propositioned."

Arthur's voice sounded amused. "They don't have vampires in Arizona."

"I meant guys. You're the first, well now you are anyway, boyfriend I've ever had."

"Really?" Merlin swore Arthur sounded pleased.

"And the first vampire boyfriend. You wouldn't happen to also be a virgin would you, because I'd check all the first time boxes."

"Merlin, I'm over a hundred years old."

"So yes?"

Arthur hung up the phone. Merlin grinned and turned towards his closet.

"Mum, I'm not going to be here today," Merlin said, nervously hovering behind the couch Hunith was sitting on.

"Have fun," Hunith replied, turning a page in her magazine.

"I'm going to be at the Pendragon house," Merlin added, causing Hunith's eyebrows to rise.

"Really? No one else in town has been there."

"Yes, well," Merlin fiddled with his handkerchief. "I'm dating Arthur."

Hunith slowly put down her magazine, and stared at him. Just when Merlin felt like he _had _to start squirming, Hunith broke out into a huge grin. "That's wonderful."

"I don't know if I'm gay, though," Merlin hurried on to say. "I mean it's just- well it's Arthur."

"You don't need to explain your feelings to me, Merlin," Hunith said gently. "Arthur is a very nice boy."

The doorbell rang, and Merlin was temporarily glad for the distraction before he realized it was probably Arthur, and that wouldn't distract from anything. He scampered to the door and opened it to Arthur's amused smile.

"Told your mum, then?" he asked.

"What's she thinking?" Merlin asked, practically begging to know what's going on in Hunith's head.

"She's thinking back to your phase when you were in Kindergarten when your teacher kept sending you home early for covering yourself in glitter."

Merlin shut the door behind him, glaring at the laughter in Arthur's eyes. "I was practicing. I got to the point I could make a ball of it fly up and explode like fireworks."

"Whatever you say," Arthur said, the laughter dancing through his tone. Merlin punched him on the arm and stalked to the car.

* * *

**Please review y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god," Merlin gasped as Arthur parked the car in his driveway. "You live in a bloody castle."

"It's not a castle, Merlin," Arthur admonished. "My dad lived in one of those centuries ago in Europe and he swore never to again."

"Well, good for that, Lord Pendragon," Merlin snapped. "But to the rest of us peasants it might as well be a castle." And it was, several stories high and towering windows and doors and oh god, the fact he was going into a mansion was scarier than going into a mansion full of vampires. Huh. He was a weird one.

As soon as they stepped into the Pendragon house, the smell of cooking bacon met Merlin's nose.

"Do you guys eat for the hell of it?" Merlin asked.

Arthur frowned, eyes squinting in what Merlin was beginning to call his "I'm-reading-someone's-mind-like-the-sneaky-git-I-am" face before he sighed. "Gwen's cooking for you," he explained. "You're the first human we've had in the house in a long time."

"A human who knew what we were, anyway," Morgana's voice echoed from down the twirling staircase above them. Merlin's neck snapped up to see her leaning against the railing, smiling down at them. "Hello, Merlin."

"I'm not used to everyone knowing who I am," Merlin muttered to Arthur.

"You should," Morgana said, because of course vampires could hear everything. Why wouldn't they? "It's not like Arthur talks about anything else."

"Morgana!" Arthur hissed, glaring at her as he led Merlin to the kitchen where he was met with Gwen and Lance in aprons, putting finishing touches on what looked like a quiche. The island in the center of the kitchen was completely covered in food and Gwen beamed brightly at him.

"Merlin!" she cried, crossing the kitchen to shake his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Welcome to the insanity," Lance called over her head, giving Merlin a friendly smile. "Uther's off sulking in his room, so you be subjected to him quite yet."

"Gaius threatened him," Morgana supplied, trailing into the kitchen behind them. "Don't worry, Mordred's keeping him company and making sure his mood doesn't get too black."

"Hello Merlin," Gaius called as he came into the kitchen, smiling at him. Merlin waved, feeling a bit awkward. "Nice to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Merlin replied. "Always feeling fine."

"That's good," Gaius said before he glanced at his son. "Arthur, don't make the poor lad stand there feeling nervous. Why don't you show him your room?"

"You make me sound like I'm nine," Arthur sighed before turning and leading a relieved Merlin out of the kitchen and up the winding staircase.

"Your room?" Merlin repeated as Arthur stopped a few turns up and held open a door. "Where's the bed?"

"Vampires don't sleep, remember?" Arthur replied. "My room's for when I want to be alone."

"And you..." Merlin said, trailing off as he looked around the room. There was a floor to ceiling bookcase filled with books, all of which looked well-read. Fencing equipment was propped up in the corner and a large music collection and stereo took up a table on one end. And while it wasn't messy it seemed a bit cluttered, a few things lying around.

"You need a maid or something," Merlin muttered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You offering?"

"No!" Merlin hissed with a scowl before looking around again. "This all seems rather... normal."

"Were you expecting caves and coffins?" Arthur asked before shaking his head. "It's harder than you might think, to appear normal. Most of those books are first editions and that fencing equipment isn't exactly human standard. We just need to look like we're not monsters."

Merlin frowned at him. "None of you are monsters, Arthur."

"Vampires don't have a soul, remember?" Arthur pressed on, laughing humorlessly. "Even right now, your blood is calling to me."

"Well, I wouldn't want our date to be in vein," Merlin quipped, grinning as Arthur blanched.

"Get it?"

"I got it, Merlin. You tell horrible jokes," Arthur replied, shaking his head and crossing to the window. He opened it, looking at the thick branch that nearly brushed it, extending from a nearby tree. He glanced back at Merlin. "Get on my back."

"Are we going for another Tour de la Arthur?" Merlin asked, frowning. "Maybe it's a good thing I didn't eat any of that meal downstairs."

"What's wrong Merlin," Arthur asked, a smirk appearing on his face. "Scared?"

"No!" Merlin protested, sighing when Arthur offered him his back again. He immediately regretted the decision with Arthur jumped out the window and took off up the mountain.

Stupid vampires and their stupid speed.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur liked to show off. This much Merlin knew. The way he liked to gracefully slide about the room and cart him about the forest was proof enough. Merlin didn't have the heart to tell him that he looked like one of those dancing birds in a documentary about mating rituals. Merlin was prepared for almost anything Arthur was going to present him with.

He still wasn't expecting the baseball.

"You play baseball," Merlin stammered, staring at the Pendragons in their matching uniforms. On any other family it would have been creepy, but hey. The Pendragons had their own scale.

"During thunderstorms," Arthur agreed. "You'll see why."

And Merlin could see why, because the cracking boom at every swing of the bat was obvious enough. Merlin kept his mouth shut, though, because the entire family seemed... happy.

Arthur never once glanced at him guiltily, Mordred never winced in pain by accidentally stepping too close, and even Uther was laughing. Merlin was shocked to discover a smile was _natural _on his face. It certainly made him a hell of a lot less intimidating. Superpowers aside, they were a normal family, and Merlin was enjoying himself. And Arthur said everything would end in disaster.

"Stop!" Morgana's panicked voice rang cried out, ringing through the clearing. "Come back!"

Arthur turned and his eyes met his sister's. His eyes widened and he was beside Merlin in a second, gripping his arms tighter than he ever had before.

"Other vampires," Uther breathed, his nostrils flaring. They all turned to look at the other ending of the clearing, clearly awaiting their arrival.

"Merlin, let's go," Arthur said, starting towards the jeep.

"It's too late," Morgana whispered.

Arthur closed his eyes, then held out his hat and quickly slid out of his shirt. "Wear these, they'll help hide your scent."

"Are these the vampires that killed Tom?" Merlin asked quietly, sliding into the shirt while Arthur's quick fingers buttoned it up. Arthur's guilty face was answer enough. They turned back to face the clearing, Arthur planting himself firmly in front of Merlin.

The vampires appeared a few seconds later, striding into the field as if the world belonged only to them. When you were immortal, maybe it did. There were two men- the first one had dark hair pulled into a ponytail; his leather jacket was unbuttoned and his bare chest was visible underneath, covered in intricate snake tattoos. The woman beside him also had dark hair, and her blood red lips matched her eyes, the red eyes that showed they were not above eating humans. The second man reached them first, nodding at Gaius.

"I am Edwin," he said pleasantly. Merlin tried to look away from his face, because there was something wrong with it, underneath the perfect porcelain skin all vampires seemed to have. "This is Valiant and Nimueh."

"We found this," Nimueh said, her voice tugging at Merlin's memory. She held up a baseball and tossed it to Gaius. "We wondered if you'd like to play."

"I'm afraid you've caught us at a bad time," Gaius replied, smiling at them. "We maintain a permanent residence here and your hunting has raised the nearby town's suspicion.

"We apologize," Edwin said, bowing slightly. "We were unaware this land was claimed."

"They tried to track us," Nimueh added. "But we led them east. You shouldn't have any problems."

"Thank you," Gaius replied. "We appreciate it. Now, you said you'd like to play a game?"

"I'd love to play." Valiant's voice was deep and chilling. Merlin had been avoiding his piercing gaze the entire conversation.

"A few of us were just leaving," Gaius announced, tossing them back the ball. "You can take their place."

Edwin smiled as they began to split up. "Excellent."

Arthur took a step back, ready to lead Merlin to the car when the when shifted, carrying his scent to the new vampires.

Valiant's head whipped around and he grinned, cold and predatory. "You brought a snack."

Arthur was crouched in front of Merlin before he even realized he moved, his teeth bared and a terrible warning snarl ripped through the air. Nimueh and Edwin were beside Valiant in a second; the Pendragons planted themselves around Merlin in a protecting arch. Each group tensed, waiting for the first attack.

"Merlin is with us," Gaius said calmly, speaking directly to Edwin. "I'm afraid he's off limits."

"Of course," Edwin agreed. "We'll just be going."

Nimueh and Edwin took a step back, but Valiant didn't move. His eyes flicked between Arthur and Merlin, and his grin grew.

"Valiant," Edwin said urgently. "We're leaving."

"Of course," Valiant agreed, finally easing up as he slunk backwards. But his eyes never left theirs, and no one moved until they were out of the clearing.

"Get Merlin out of here," Gaius said, his light and calm voice layered with urgency. Merlin found himself bundled into Arthur's jeep before he could process what was happening.


End file.
